The Irken And The Monster
by Alphonse Elric's Lover
Summary: A two week break has come around for both the human world and the monster world. What happens if a certain monster and a certain alien collide?
1. Two Parallel Worlds

Chapter 1: Two Parallel Worlds

Randall sighed, throwing a book across the room. This studying was so useless! Sure he had to learn about all these pitiful, STUPID humans, but WHY! He knew how to scare them, why did he have to learn about their food, the way their houses is made and all this stupid stuff?!

He was in his dorm room at college...Hopefully Mike would come in early and he could help Mike instead of studying… He also had more important things on his mind.

Such as: Humans don't know about monsters..Yet monsters knew about humans..Was there something that knew about monsters, but they didn't know about them? Aliens, or was he thinking too much?

He sighed, getting up and grabbed the book. He dusted it off and carefully put it back on the bookcase. He put on his glasses, blinking a few times as the world became clear. Ah, as much as he liked Mike's advice..He HATES squinting. He looked so evil!

He smiled and went over to his desk, opening up a notebook and started to write down his thoughts and what he done that day. He been doing this so he could later look back and laugh at how silly he was..Or perhaps visit good old memories…

Next week had a 2 week break, free to go off and relax… He also felt like he needed to break a rule. Everyone has...But him… Maybe that's why people laughed at him? Who knows…

But when his break came up he knew EXACTLY what he was going to do.

He'll break into Monsters Inc. and slip through one of their doors into the human world. How exciting it sounded!

Somewhere in the human world laid an elementary school. It was strange on how it was spelled... Spelled as Skool. Inside the skool's cafeteria were two boys. One was a green boy with black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a pink long sleaved shirt with black stripes, black slacks, black gloves, and black boots. He also had a grey backpack with three pink spots.

The other boy was white with black hair in a dagger form and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a straight face on it, a black trench coat, black slacks, and black boots. He also wore large black glasses. Both of the boys were angrily glaring at eachother.

"Come on Dib!" The green boy shouted, almost in a pouting voice... Almost. "The two week break is just around the next class."

"All the more reason to keep a really good eye on you, Zim!" Dib exclaimed. "Who knows what evil plan you have next, you ALIEN!"

"I AM NORMAL!" Zim shouted. "And besides, I was actually planning on taking it easy durring break. If you want to spy on something that's paranormal, why don't you check out little kids closets at night?"

"Where's THIS coming from?" Dib asked.

"You haven't heard?" Zim asked, almost shocked. "Little human earth children have been talking about monsters coming out of their closet at night just to scare them for no apparent reason."

"If you're so interested with these monsters." Dib started. "Then why don't YOU check it out? Who knows, you might actually find a new friend."

Zim growled at his human enemy. He was about to place a punch when the bell for recess rang, distracting him long enough for Dib to pour water on him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Zim screamed as the water burned.

Dib, for a split second felt bad. After all water hurt like hell for irkens. But he ignored this and quickly ran off to his next class.

Zim quickly grabbed some paper towels and dried himself off, whining when he saw the marks on the skin where he was burned. Stupid hooman!

But...Maybe he should go look into these monsters? Surely they want to control the human race, maybe they can allie themselves with the great and might IIIIIIRKENS...and the might ZIIIIIM.

Zim happily went off to his class, thinking of a plan to meet one of these monsters. Maybe he could use the Dib-stinks closet? That should work…

Ok then! It was decided. When school let out for spring break he'll sneak into Dibs rom at night and wait for a monster to come out. Simple enough!


	2. Randall Meets Zim

Chapter 2: Randall Meets Zim

Randall stood in front of the door he picked. Break had finally started and Randall was ready to break a rule. The door he chose was a plain white one covered with posters of the paranormal and a company called The Swollen Eyeball.

"Who is this kid?" Randall thought as he stared at the card-key that helped him get the door. "Dib Membrane? What an odd name."

Randall shook his head and grasped the doorknob, getting ready to turn it and go in.

"Well, here goes nothin'." He gulped as he opened the door and stepped in.

He was a bit taken back at what he saw. A grey/blue room with posters all over it...Across the room was the bed. There was a human...With one huge head asleep on it.

Randall looked around, just to be tackled by something small and green.

"AAHHH!" Randall just barely screamed out as he was gagged, blindfolded, and had his limbs tied together.

"Leh m gyo!" Randall muffled through the gag before he was hit in the head, instantly knocking him out.

Randall woke up an hour later to find himself in a lab.

"What the… where am I?" He asked himself as he tried to get up.

Randall then realized that he couldn't get up. He looked down to see why. There were straps around his limbs, tail, and torso, strapping him down on a table. Randall struggled to get free, but it was no use.

"HELP!" Randall called. "Help!"

"Quiet earth monster!" Said a voice.

Randall turned to the voice to see a child walk out of the shadows. He looked rather weird, with his green skin, his black hair, purple eyes, pink shirt with black stripes, black slacks, black boots, black gloves, and a grey backpack with 3 pink spots. Even though this child looked weird, Randall still didn't want to be near him.

"Don't come any closer to me!" Randall hissed dangerously, yet still nervously.

"Why not?" The child asked.

"I don't want to contaminated anymore than I already am."

"Contaminated? What are you talking about? The great and mighty ZZZIIIMMMM is not toxic."

"All humans are toxic! You can't fool me!"

Zim laughed out loud, confusing the purple lizard monster.

"Foolish earth monster, Zim is no human."

"...What?" Randall asked confused. No human? But only humans and monsters live on earth...So is he a banished monster? OH! Oh no! That has to be it!

"Zim is Irken. An alien."

Randall sat still for a moment….A...Alien….What a load of boloney! He could laugh! He would if he wasn't freaking tied down!

Zim smirked smugly, arms crossed over this chest.

"Fear the almighty ZIII!M!"

Randall burst out laughing, no longer able to contain himself.

"You dare laugh at Zim?!" Zim screamed angrily.

"Oh, this is just too perfect!" Randall laughed. "Too priceless!"

"Eh?"

"There's no such thing as aliens!"

"Right, just like there's no such things as monsters?"

"What's your point?"

"I am an alien."

"Prove it."

Zim smiled smugly before taking off his wig and contacts. Randalls eyes went right to the antennas and red/pink eyes...Pink eyes, so girly! Was this he, a she?

"I knew it!" Randall exclaimed, still trying to hold in his laughter. "You ARE a banished monster!"

"Fool! I am no monster!"

"Only monsters have those features."

"ALIENS! Have these features as well."

"I don't believe this." Randall rolled his eyes. Ok, this monster clearly has gone crazy! So funny, funnier to see how worked up he got so easily!

"Do you want more proof?"

"Please."

"GIR!" Zim called into the distance.

Immediately, a dumb looking robot with light blue eyes fell on his head in front of Zim. His eyes turned red and he saluted.

"Yes my master." Gir replied.

"See now," Zim sneared to Randall. "Is that enough proof?"

Randall stared at the robot. He laughed when he saw it's eyes go blue again and it started sucking on it's own foot.

"I think your robot is a little defe.."

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING THAT CURSED WORD!"

Randall's eyes opened wide when he saw the anger in Zim's face.

"Gee, ok, ok. What's got into you?"

"I uh… I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, I'm still not convinced that you're an alien, even I have the talent to build my own robot."

"Well, I do have one more thing that might convince you."

"Throw it."

"Uuuuhhh….Wait here" And with that Zim walked out of the room.

"What are you talking about wait here!?" Randall yelled after him. "I'm all tied up! So I can't go anywhere!"

"Zim, what is the meaning of this?" Asked a voice.

Randall looked up and saw a giant screen with two creatures that look exactly like Zim. Except, they were taller, had robotic parts, and one of them was purple.

Randall stared at the screen before laughing. Oh PLEASE! Is that what Zim had, more monsters like him! Monsters can look exactly alike or slightly different.

"Is this some sort of JOKE! HA! Damn this makes my sides hurt!" Randall kept laughing. This whole thing was just crazy.

Randall glanced over at the blue eyed robot and smirked.

"Hey, hey you, get me off this table and I'll give you candy or something."

"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOS!" Gir yelled, running over to the control panel and hit buttons till Randall was free.

"Right….Tacos….They're…...on your masters head!"

Gir ran out of the room, screaming. Randall snickered and quickly turned invisible. Too easy.


	3. Escape (FINAL CHAPTER)

Chapter 3: Escape

Randall was about to make his escape when all of a sudden, he was zapped. The force threw him against the wall, and he was trapped by some gooey plasma.

"What the heck!" Randall cried.

"You need to work on your escape foolish earth monster." Zim sneared. "Next time when you try to escape like some earth chameleon, lose the glasses."

Randall groaned. He totally forgot about his glasses. He still had them on.

"Well, I'm still not convinced that you're an alien."

"But I showed you my leaders!"

"Monsters can look alike or very different. We have our own species."

"Fine… Just one more thing." Zim sneared. "If this doesn't convince you, I don't know what will."

Zim went to his computer and wires hooked up to his pack.

While Zim had his back turned, Randall took off his mother fucking glasses, and turned invisible. Good thing scales were fucking slick. He wiggles and kicked around under the goo, just able to get some breathing room. The fuck was this stuff! Felt like the damn slime monsters….Ew.

Randall finally got the goo loose enough to slip out. Once out he made sure none was on him. He saw a gun, carelessly placed on the counter and grabbed it. He held it with care, aimed, and shot at zim, covering him in the goo!

"What the!" Zim screamed.

"Payback bitch!" Randall laughed.

"Why, you little sneak!"

"I'm a lizard monster, what'dya expect?" Randall grinned and did his slither walk to the door to move faster, hit the button and the doors closed right as Zim was able to pull his arm free, with the help of his pak….and Gir's screaming wasn't helping.

Randall finally escaped from the alien's house. He slithered all the way back to the Dib child's door and went through.

"What a crazy night." Randall sighed.

He shook his head and left the factory back to his college dorm.

When he got there, Mike was sitting on his bed, waiting for his friend.

"There you are!" Mike cried. "Where have you been?"

"Dealing with aliens." Randall replied.

They both laughed at that.

The End


End file.
